The present invention relates generally to an improved fishing rod construction and more particularly to a segmented fishing rod normally coupled by means of coupling ferrules wherein the segments are permanently interconnected by an elastic member.
Segmented fishing rods are well-known in the art, the segments being assembled by means of ferrules. For example, an end of one segment of the rod is provided with an extension of slightly smaller outside diameter. This extension is adapted to be fitted within a female part provided at one end of another segment of the rod. For fishing rods having more than two segments, each segment is coupled together in like fashion.
According to present practice such ferrule connections may take various forms. In some embodiments, the male section is tubular. On the other hand, it is also known to provide on one segment of the rod an integral extension which is slightly frusto-conical. The frusto-conical section is adapted to be fitted in a corresponding slightly frusto-conical part provided in an extremity of another segment of the rod.
In any of the known ferrule type connections for segmented rods, it is essential that the connecting parts be of very close tolerances in order for ease of assembly and disassembly and yet provide a secure friction connection during use of the fishing rod. However, with the known types of ferrule connections, after repeated assembly and disassembly, the elements of the ferrules become worn and fail to provide the necessary secure fit. Thus, the rod segments no longer are able to be assembled in a rigid manner for fishing and the rod becomes useless.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide in a segmented fishing rod a ferrule assembly which is unaffected by repeated use and wear and which automatically takes-up any play between the respective segments.